All I want for Christmas is you
by gleenerd11
Summary: A finchel one-shot: after Finn leaves Rachel at the tree lot


**Hello all! this is my first story ever and i wrote this really late so it may not be very good but i hope you enjoy! so basically the setting is after finn leaves rachel in the christmas lot and its kinda what i hoped would happen. again, this first story of mine may suck but it will get better within time, i promise! **

The ride home ended up being way more awkward then he hoped.

After he left the tree lot, he realized he was missing someone. Not that he was missing someone as in wanting them to be back to him, well sorta, but he was missing someone as in about to leave his now officially ex-girlfriend in a christmas parking lot.

He walked back to where he last left her and found her silently crying to while looking at her boots in order to keep from anyone seeing her like this.

"uh rachel?" finn said uncomfortably.

he could tell that Rachel's face saddened even more because he called her by rachel, not rach, his rach, or in this case, his ex-rach.

after a moment of silence, rachel quickly rubbed her eyes as if she got something in it and looked up at finn.

"what do you want," she spoke harshly.

"um, well, since i kinda took you here, and it looks like were done looking for trees and stuff, i realized that you didn't have a ride home so, you wanna go then?" finn was never good with words, but how else could he really say it?

_Oh hey Rach i almost left you here after i officially broke up with you so i'll take you home and we can just forget this whole thing._

yeah, not a very good alternative.

"Thats ok, i'll just have my dad pick me up here once he's done with work, he's done in like 30 minutes anyway so…"

"C'mon Rachel, I know that I may not be ready to forgive you yet but i'm not just going to let you freeze out here and your dad's office is almost 40 minutes away so let me just give you a ride home for tonight, ok?" Now Finn was starting to get a little annoyed.

"Ok fine i guess," rachel said quietly as they started to walk to the car.

From then on it was pure silence. On the way to the car not one of them said a thing and in the car ride Finn didn't bother to turn on the radio because the last thing he wanted to do was be serenaded by the singing brunette angel again.

Finn wouldn't lie, he did miss Rachel like _crazy. _He had practically cried himself to sleep almost every night since the breakup. So you could imagine how hard it was to pull back when she kissed him (okay, maybe he kissed back a little too) and not meet her at his locker everyday before school. He was afraid if she started to sing again, he would loose all hope at being strong and go back to the one he loved, or still loved. He was still confused about the whole situation, but he finally came to the conclusion that this is the way things were supposed to be, at least for now.

They finally pulled into Rachel's driveway, and there still wasn't one word as she started to walk up to her house. No, _have a nice night _or _bye finn_ or even a _see you tomorrow in glee club._ Just simply the sound of the trees swaying in the slight wind.

Finn just sighed as he went up the street and around the coldesack. On the way back down the street though, he looked over at Rachel's house to find her crying heavily on her front porch steps.

_That is it,_ finn thought to himself. _I don't care what she did, there is no way i can even function with out rachel, my beautiful singing brunette who i call Rach and who i am, and will always be, madly in love with. _

He quickly put his car to a stop and got out, leaving it in the middle of the street. He ran over to Rachel and stood there, his adrenaline going way over the speed limit.

She looked up at him, forgetting to whip her eyes, and she got up still staring at him the entire time with a very confused look.

"Finn? what are you…" was all she managed to say before Finn quickly pulled her towards him and kissed her so passionately, something she had missed so much in the past week.

Finn was planning on saying something but like I said before, he doesn't necessarily have a way with words and he didn't wish to wait much longer so he just decided to kiss her, and let all of there troubles just seem to melt away.

Once Finn pulled back, he finally decided to speak.

"Rach, i am so sorry, forget everything i said at the lot and please come back to me. I am absolutely miserable without you and this past week has just been an ongoing nightmare. I love you and miss you so so much and i just really wish that.."

Rachel interrupted him with yet another kiss to try to calm him down.

As they broke apart, Rachel looked directly into his eyes and it felt like she was falling in love with him all over again.

"Well it took you long enough," rachel said sarcastically as she and finn both laughed with each other.

After, they pulled in for yet another amazing kiss and as they separated all they could do was stand there, looking at each other with huge grins.

Who were they ever kidding, they were never going to' broken up' for long.

Finn Hudson would always love Rachel Berry.

and Rachel Berry would always love Finn Hudson.

It was as simple as that.

**The End. :)**


End file.
